The invention relates to a printing device, particularly for labelling appliances having a printing table, and adjustable printer movable with respect to the printing table and an ink carrier which inks the set-up printing types and which is held by the free end of an inking pivot member and which is pivotable against the force of a return spring and which is adapted to be pivoted out of the path of movement of the printer when the printer moves towards the printing table.
Printing devices of such kind are known from German Patent Specification No. 1,224,661. In this printing device with so-called underneath inking, the inking pivot member carries an ink carrier in the form of a readily exchangeable pad of porous, resilient material. In other printing devices the ink pads are in the form of freely rotatable rollers.
The known printing devices have the disadvantage, that the ink reservoir for the pad-like ink carriers is rapidly exhausted and that the inking of the printing types is very non-uniform and dependent on the amount of ink remaining in the inking pad. When the inking pads are freshly charged, the printing types are frequently excessively wetted by the ink.
From the book printing art it is known to use a transfer roller, which accepts ink on its surface only, for the purpose of achieving uniform inking of the printing types. The ink is metered from the ink container to the transfer roller. It is known, that a hollow roller of finely porous, sintered plastic material can be used as the ink container.
The object of the present invention is to create a printing device of the kind herein before stated, in which uniform inking of the set-up printing types is assured over a long period and the ink store may be readily exchanged.